


(With or without) the Mistletoe

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Chissmas, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Thrawn hates Christmas customs. But maybe he will reconsider this one?





	(With or without) the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pureblood_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The same procedure as every year - Alle Jahre wieder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103395) by [Pureblood_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin). 



\- Komandor Faro, czy może mi pani pomóc? – usłyszała głos wielkiego admirała Thrawna.

Wtedy zobaczyła, gdzie stał. Dokładnie pod jemiołą. I jeszcze, jakby tego było mało, wskazywał na tę roślinę palcem.

\- Oczywiście, sir – odrzekła Faro, podchodząc do niego.

Oblizała usta. Jak tradycja, to tradycja.

\- Musimy się pozbyć z Chimaery tego zielska – oświadczył Thrawn.

Karyn zamierzała konwencjonalnie cmoknąć go w policzek, ale gdy pochyliła się, Chiss obrócił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na nią i, prawdopodobnie, dodać coś jeszcze. Co takiego chciał jej powiedzieć, tego nie miała już okazji się dowiedzieć, bo idąc za ciosem, pocałowała go prosto w usta. Na dodatek objęła go niezbyt po przyjacielsku, lecz raczej jakby byli kochankami. Po tym krótkim, niezręcznym pocałunku, Karyn cofnęła się zarumieniona.

\- Wesołych świąt, sir – rzuciła w ramach usprawiedliwienia.

\- Tak. Świąteczna tradycja – Thrawn przewrócił oczami, jakby próbowano go całować na każdym rogu. – Czas położyć temu kres.

\- Sir? – zdziwiła się Faro. – Przepraszam, nie chciałam pana w żaden sposób urazić.

Admirał machnął ręką.

\- Pomoże mi pani to zdjąć i zapomnimy o sprawie. Nie jestem w stanie sam dosięgnąć.

\- Ja również nie dosięgnę – zauważyła Karyn.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się, najwyraźniej rozbawiony jej uwagą.

\- Podsadzę panią – odparł.

Przełknęła ślinę, próbując się nie roześmiać.

\- Musi pani stanąć bliżej. Nie, nie tam, tu przede mną – rzekł zniecierpliwiony, kiedy chciała ustawić się za jego plecami. – Bliżej.

Znów stali pod jemiołą, bardzo blisko siebie. Następnie Thrawn przykucnął, chwycił ją za pośladki i podniósł do góry. Zaskoczona Faro oplotła go nogami w pasie.

\- Jeszcze wyżej – uznał wielki admirał.

Karyn czuła się dziwnie, wspinając się po nim, jakby był drzewem. Thrawn był wysoki, owszem, ale…

Czy właśnie jej krocze znalazło się na poziomie jego twarzy? Oparła nogi na jego ramionach i modliła się w duchu, by nikt ich tak nie zobaczył. Thrawn trzymał ręce na jej biodrach, asekurując ją, by nie spadła.

Męczyła się przez chwilę z jemiołą – musiała się upewnić, że odczepiła wszystkie gałązki, że nie pominęła choć jednej i że wielki admirał nie każe jej powtarzać całej tej prodecury, gdyby jakiś fragment jemioły nadal wisiał ponad ich głowami.

\- Już, sir.

Zdjęła nogi z jego ramion, a Thrawn opuścił ją na dół. Ich mundury otarły się o siebie. Przytuliła się do przełożonego.

\- Nie ma pani przypadkiem lęku wysokości? – zaniepokoił się admirał, przytrzymując ją w swych objęciach.

\- Nie, sir. To było…

Śmiech zamarł na ustach Karyn, kiedy zauważyła zbliżającą się w ich stronę grupę złożoną z młodszych oficerów. A ona trzymała w rękach tę nieszczęsną jemiołę.

\- Pani komandor? – zwrócił się do niej Thrawn, kiedy nie pozwoliła sobie odebrać świątecznej rośliny.

Wspaniale! Teraz trzymali ją wspólnie.

\- Wszystko jest pod kontrolą – zapewniła admirała i pocałowała go w usta.

Za plecami Thrawna rozległ się wesoły śmiech, gwizdy, a nawet nieśmiałe oklaski! Faro pogroziła palcem podwładnym i gestykulacją oznajmiła: „admirał jest teraz zajęty, idźcie precz”. A kiedy Chiss spróbował spojrzeć w kierunku, z którego dochodziła ta symfonia dziwnych odgłosów, Karyn odwróciła mu głowę i pogłębiła pocałunek. Dopiero, gdy upewniła się, że gapie już sobie poszli, przestała całować wielkiego admirała.

\- Powinien być mi pan wdzięczny, sir – zażartowała, starając się ukryć zakłopotanie. – Już ustawiała się do pana kolejka.

Thrawn zerknął na jemiołę tak, jakby była odbezpieczonym detonatorem termicznym.

\- Dziękuję, pani komandor – powiedział. – Za wsparcie.

\- Co teraz zrobi pan z tą jemiołą? – zainteresowała się Faro. – Nie zamierza jej pan chyba wyrzucić?

Cień przemknął po niebieskiej twarzy wielkiego admirała, jakby ten istotnie planował jak najszybciej wrzucić ową świąteczną dekorację do zsypu.

\- Być może zatrzymam jeden okaz – odrzekł. – Wyłącznie do celów badawczych.

\- Ale najpierw musi pan bezpiecznie dotrzeć do swojego gabinetu – dodała domyślnie Faro. – A zatem nadal potrzebuje pan mojego wsparcia.

Thrawn uniósł brew.

\- Sądzi pani, że ktoś mnie zaatakuje, gdy będę trzymał jemiołę?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – wypaliła. – Przecież ja tak zrobiłam.

Chiss pokręcił głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „ludzie i ich dziwaczne świąteczne zwyczaje”.

\- I nie można po prostu zignorować tego, że ktoś stoi pod jemiołą albo trzyma ją w rękach? – zapytał.

\- Nie, jeśli ten ktoś jest przystojny – Karyn zarumieniła się lekko. – Nie powinien pan zaprzeczać.

\- Nie zaprzeczam – Thrawn zmarszczył czoło, jakby rozważał jakiś problem. – Czy odnośnie kobiet można używać określenia „przystojna”?

\- Raczej się tak nie mówi – odparła Faro zbita z tropu. – Bardziej na miejscu jest epitet „piękna”.

Admirał skinął głową.

\- Powinna pani zatem uważać na jemiołę – oświadczył. – Ponieważ jest pani piękna.

Karyn zareagowała nerwowym śmiechem. Wiedziała, że wielki admirał był estetą. I że choć nauczył się wychwytywać ironię, gorzej radził sobie z żartami, a już zupełnie bezradny był w przypadku towarzyskiego flirtu. Dlatego Karyn nie była w stanie stwierdzić, czy ta uwaga była komplementem, czy Thrawn ocenił ją, odnosząc się do jakiegoś kanonu piękna. W jednej kwestii admirał miał rację – jemioła była dla niej zagrożeniem. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni Faro otrzymała parę niespodziewanych pocałunków, w tym jeden od kapitana Pellaeona.

Komandor odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy udało im się bez większych przeszkód dotrzeć do turbowindy, ale nim drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, niemal w ostatniej chwili do środka wkroczył komandor Woldar. Faro wyrwała Thrawnowi z rąk jemiołę i wyszczerzyła zęby w sztucznym uśmiechu. Woldar spojrzał wtedy na nią, na jemiołę, a później na wielkiego admirała. Tak, pierwszeństwo dla wyższych rangą. Karyn popatrzyła na Thrawna. Ten westchnął i podszedł do niej.

Zamiast pocałować ją w policzek, po przyjacielsku, złożył na jej ustach namiętny pocałunek. W głowie komandor zapaliły się przynajmniej trzy ostrzegawcze światełka. Regulamin! Woldar, który na nich patrzył. Woldar, który myślał, że Thrawn chce mu przez to dać do zrozumienia, że Karyn należy wyłącznie do niego. Woldar, który teraz nie odważyłby się pocałować Karyn nawet w policzek. I na koniec: sam Thrawn. Thrawn, który całował ją przez kilka... kilkanaście poziomów! Jakby próbowali ustanowić jakiś rekord!

Gdy wysiadali z windy, obojgu im brakowało oddechu. Woldar pożegnał ich uśmiechem.

Kilkadziesiąt metrów i znowu! Kiedy Faro zobaczyła na korytarzu szturmowców, miała ochotę zacząć krzyczeć. Thrawn próbował jej coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył – Karyn przycisnęła wcześniej usta do jego ust. Szturmowcy na szczęście na ich widok przyspieszyli kroku. „Niczego nie widzieliśmy. Miłego dnia, sir. I wesołych świąt.”

\- Chciałem zwrócić pani uwagę na to, że nie da się kogoś pocałować, gdy ma się na głowie hełm – powiadomił ją Thrawn.

\- Ano tak.

Bolały ją usta. Wargi Thrawna też wyglądały na lekko opuchnięte. Stali przed drzwiami jego gabinetu – i znów na korytarzu rozległ się dźwięk kroków!

\- Szybko! – Faro ponagliła admirała. – Do środka!

Miała zamiar zawrócić, gdy tylko Thrawn i jemioła znajdą się sami w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, ale wielki admirał odezwał się:

\- Pani komandor, proszę na słowo.

Trzymał w rękach tę nieszczęsną jemiołę! Faro pocałowała go szybko, po raz ostatni i rzekła błagalnym głosem:

\- Proszę, niech ją pan gdzieś schowa.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się, odrobinę krzywo, jakby i jego bolały wargi, a następnie podszedł do jednej z gablot i umieścił jemiołę między jakimś hełmem z czasów wojen klonów a kamienną figurką przedstawiającą isalamira.

\- Niebezpieczeństwo zażegnane – oznajmił.

A potem popatrzył krytycznie na szklaną gablotę i odsunął się od niej o dobrych kilka metrów.

\- Czy mogę w czymś jeszcze panu pomóc, sir? – zapytała go Faro.

\- Tak – odrzekł wielki admirał. – Czy jest jakaś różnica między całowaniem się z jemiołą i bez jemioły?

O, nie. Nie, nie, nie. Oby tylko Thrawn nie chciał teraz przeprowadzać dodatkowych testów.

\- Nie ma żadnej różnicy, sir – Karyn ucięła temat. – Absolutnie żadnej.

\- Czyli można też bez jemioły? Po co w takim razie jemioła?

\- Jako pretekst.

\- Ach, tak. Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie, pani komandor. Ma pani teraz wolne. Na Chimaerze nie powinno być już jemioły.

\- Poza pana gabinetem – zaznaczyła Faro.

\- Tak… Gdyby potrzebowała pani pretekstu.

Karyn nie miała serca go uświadamiać, że ten zwyczaj obowiązywał tylko w święta.

 


End file.
